Helping the Invisible
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: Miley was normal, that is, she was normal until she DIED. After being given a second chance by the heavens she now sees ghosts and must guide them to the other side. Not exactly the day job she wanted. Will the world accept her for who she is now?
1. Trailer

**A.N. Another trailer, don't you just love trailers? There is something different about this story though… if anyone is interested, I would like to write this with some one. Like, well, you know… any way, here is the trailer.**

**She was an ordinary girl.**

_Shows Miley watching TV_

**With ordinary friends **

_Shows Miley laughing with all her friends_

**And an ordinary family**

_Shows Miley eating dinner with her family_

**And ordinary problems**

_Shows Miley comforting Demi after being dumped_

**Until the accident…**

_Shows Miley getting smashed by a wave while surfing_

**When standing at the pearly gates she was given an option…**

_Shows Miley looking up and infinitely tall gates of gold_

**She can go back to her friends and family…but for a price…**

"Miley, we are giving you an option…"

"What is it? I'll do anything?"

**She must guide the living dead to the gates…**

"You must help anyone who comes to you, they will be dead and they all have unfinished business, you are to help the ones we send to you"

"What?"

**Or become one herself…**

"That's your option, you go back and help those we send to you, or you walk through those gates right now, no turning back, no second chances."

"Send me back home"

**Now she has the power to do what she never though she could… help people. But will the rest of our world accept her for what she has become?**

"Guys, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it Miles?"

"I can see the dead…"

"…"

"Guys?"

**Find out in… Helping the Invisible  
**

"Hey Demi?"

"Yea Miles?"

"I've finally got my wish… I can help people now…"

**So what do you guys think????? Is it up to your liking? Should I continue? TELL ME!!!!!!!!**


	2. I'll Cut A Deal With You

**Hey****guys sorry I havn't updated this story... ever! Ok, please enjoy it and don't shoot me cause I forgot to update...**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't mine... yet! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

Miley's POV

Surfing looks fun, surfing looks easy, surfing looks painful when you get smashed by humungous waves! I gulped and looked at Lilly who was smiling like a maniac, "Dear Lord Lilly, I'm begging you, DON"T MAKE ME DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at her, I got on my knees and looked up into her eyes. She was still smiling.

"Awwww c'mon Miley, its not that bad, you've just seen the worst of it, Malibu doesn't get waves that big so nothing like that could ever happen." Oliver whined at my side but I ignored him.

"There is now way you are getting me in that water on a surfboard unless you gaffa tape **(Gaffa tape is like duct tape but stronger, if something happens, gaffa tape is the first thing you go to, well here it is anyway)** my feet to the board and throw me in the water. Lilly's eyes widened at the idea, she had an evil look as well.

"Oh no Lillian, you are not sticking my feet to a surfboard and then throwing me in the water! No way! Nope!" Her face fell immediately and she pouted like a four year old. I felt I was getting nowhere so I pulled out the last argument I had stored away. "And look at those waves Lilly, I'm a freakin' beginner, putting me in those waves is like sending a canoeerrerer" I stumbled over the word trying to get it right and Oliver looked at me strangely. "Oh you know what I mean, its like sending one of _those_ people up a river with no paddle!"

Lilly wasn't convinced. "But Miley, those waves are so good and we want to teach you how to surf!" She jumped around and stomped her foot on the floor, she was lucky we were at my house or else she would have gathered quite a few stares. I shook my head in disbelief, do they never give up?

"Ok Lilly, I'll cut a deal with you, you can teach me how to surf, but only when its FLAT! And I'll take Lola shopping at the big sale next week. Ok with you?"

She jumped around and did a happy dance and I just looked at her in disbelief, AGAIN. She was pleased so easily, especially when it involved shopping for Lola, I smiled slightly, little did she know that I would be taking her shopping in Paris of all places!

Oliver just stood there like he normally did, not understanding the mind of a girl and why shopping was so great. Boys will never understand. Suddenly Lilly looked over at the ocean was jumping around again and stuttering with her words. Oh dear what now?

"Miley. Window. Shane. Hottie. EEEP!!!!!" Lilly was barely able to get those five words out and I knew what she meant. Shane Grey, THE Shane Grey was walking towards MY house and I didn't have a clue why.

I walked over to Lilly and literally dragged her onto the couch so she wouldn't hurt herself if she somehow fainted which I'm pretty sure she would (faint, that is, not hurt herself, but knowing her, she would do both, like she normally does) because she is Lilly.

Even Oliver was somewhat excited, for a guy that is. She was on the balls of his feet and bouncing around. I pointed to the couch and he got all mopey and sat down next to Lilly, but after three seconds they were all bouncing around again. By this time Shane was at my door knocking. I went over to the door and opened it and there he was, hair and all.

"Hi I'm Miley, can I help you with something?" I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Hi I'm Shane, um... I was wondering if you could give me directions to 'Burger and Fry'** (I just made this restaurant up and I don't know if it is real or not but if it is I do not own it, and yes, the name is cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else)** because I just arrived here yesterday and I'm meant to be meeting my brothers there and I have no idea where it is..." He started to babble about this restaurant and I held up my hand to stop him.

"Woah there, um I could give you directions but that restaurant is on the other side of town so do you just want a lift?"

He looked relieved, "yes thanks, um, could you get me there in like half an hour?"

I smiled at him, "Of course I can!" I turned around to Lilly and Oliver, who were looking at me with their jaws on the ground. I glared at them playfully, "You guys break anything and you will be paying for it PLUS the shopping trip I am taking next week!" They nodded dutifully and Oliver saluted me. I laughed at him and picked up my keys. I stepped outside to my car and unlocked it, Shane got in the passenger side and put his seat belt on. I got in the driver's side and put my seat belt on.

The drive to 'Burger and Fry' was a pleasant one, Shane was surprised with the fact that I was so calm around him and asked me all the questions you would think he would, like 'What's it like to be a normal teenager?' 'What do you do with your time?' 'Do you have any talents?' and stuff like that. One question he asked me though was a little awkward to answer, as soon as we got in my car he turned to me and asked, "Have we met before? You look really familiar."

My hands clenched on the wheel but it went by unnoticed. It was only last week that Hannah Montana met up with the Grey brothers for dinner at a very expensive restaurant on the eastern side of town. And since Hannah Montana is actually me, it was a very awkward situation.

I forced myself to smile and laugh, "I don't think so, no. How could I have met the great 'Shane Grey'? I don't really go walking in L.A. that much."

He laughed as well, obviously agreeing with me. We pulled up outside 'Burger and Fry' and Shane got out of the car. Through the window I could see Shane's brothers, they had big sunglasses on and hats. I couldn't help but giggle at them. They looked so silly! Shane put a pair of sunglasses and a hat on and walked around to my side of the car. I wound down the window; it is a pretty crappy car so you had to wind down the windows by hand.

"Thanks for the lift Miley, it was really nice of you, even though you didn't even know how I would behave, for all you knew, I could have been a stuck up, spoiled rich brat."

I laughed, "I'm sure you're not like that, you are probably a really kind and sweet guy."

"Thanks for that, and you are probably not a clothes obsessed as you put off to be."

I pouted and pretended to be upset, Shane laughed and leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek, a light blush crept onto my cheeks and Shane chuckled slightly.

"Thanks again for the lift Miley." He stood up straight and straightened his sunglasses and hat and then walked into the restaurant. My hand reached up to my cheek where he kissed me and a smile spread across my face. I wound my window back up and drove back home.

When I got home Lilly and Oliver were in the same position as they were when I left them. Lilly immediately ran up to me and asked me what had happened. I told her the whole story and she started to squeal when I told her that Shane had kissed me on the cheek.

While we were talking, Oliver somehow managed to creep into the kitchen and grab an armful of food and come back and start stuffing his face. I looked at Oliver and, with a mouthful of food, replied "What?"

"Ewwww" Lilly and I both said at the same time. Lilly crossed her arms across her chest. "Seriously Oliver, I'm sure both Miley and I don't want to see what you have shoved in your mouth."

Oliver sunk into the chair sheepishly and Lilly and I continued with our conversation. Oliver turned on the television to the weather and they were just saying sea levels and wave heights. There was going to be no swell at all, it was going to be completely flat.

Lilly looked at me evilly "Tomorrow, Miley old friend, I am going to teach you how to surf!"

I looked at her and then dropped to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Miley, yes! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lilly, did you just do an evil maniacal laugh?" I asked her holding back laughs.

"...Maybeeeeeeee..."

"Oh Lilly..."

**So, what did you guys think? Sorry it took like years to get up but I'm sure the story will get better. I'm sorry but I had to put a little Shiley fluff in there. I couldn't help myself! Don't shoot me!!!!!!!!! All the other characters will be coming in soon; you guys need to tell me if you want another Shiley (my specialty) or if you want different pairings you need to tell me. I've been leaning towards Loliver lately but that is just me. Everyone who reviews will get a slightly deformed cookie and all flames will be used to bake my cookies so if I'm lucky, you will all end up will piles of cookie dough!**

**Luv you guys!**

**oxox~Just a Little More Faith~oxox **


End file.
